Disney Gay Klaine in The Beauty & The Beast
by Willbeyoungforever
Summary: My own version of The Beauty & The Beast with Kurt and Blaine!
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I'm Ottavia an Italian girl that gave birth to this crazy project: transfer of Glee characters in Disney stories, trying to make the most current and accurate as possible.  
>Then begin to warn you that I have totally eliminated the component of magic (spells, potions, transformations such things) but the characters are still very recognizable to those of the cartoon (at least I think so, let me know!)<br>Then I had to make one of the classic characters of Glee Disney Villain (who is there before but I can easily imagine), and a little 'I'm sorry for doing well characterized, but it was necessary.  
>For last thing I would add that I have created this world where "Gay is OK", ie being Gay is perfectly normal, not a problem. The two protagonists fall in love as a result of the events. So the whole issue of acceptance is not just because there is a problem! (It would be nice if there was this world ... or if the next Disney cartoon to be so!)<br>I tell you the truth, the outcome of this project depends on you: I've already preparing the next story, but first I want to know if it's worth writing!

I wrote this story in Italian, and then an amazing girl translate this for me (foreverefearless).

I hope you like it!

* * *

><p>Once upon a time, there was a boy who did not quite fit in with everyone else. His name was Kurt Hummel, and he lived with his father, Burt, in a town called Lima. His eyes were large and of a delicate shade of blue, and his ivory skin made him look almost like an enchanted creature.<p>

Kurt did not have many friends, or rather, he didn't have any. He spent his days in the library or in a secluded park, reading and fantasizing about what could be found in the good life outside of Lima. The boy dreamed of being in the fantasy worlds of his books, in places where no one is singled out as different because of their strange manner of dress, their manners or their tone of voice.

Kurt's father was a mechanic, well known and respected in town, and had a great relationship with his son. The man had long since realized that the boy was unhappy in Lima, yet he did not know how to help. He tried to convince him to go out and spend time with some of his peers, but this inevitably lead to failure.

Burt had to accept the evidence; his son preferred the company of a book to anyone else.

"Dad, stop" Kurt said to him. "I do not want to go out with the baker's children, do you remember what happened last time? Well I do! After spending one of the worst afternoons of my life I came home in tears. The idiots do nothing but talk behind my back and without even having the foresight to do it quietly!"

"But maybe this time is different ..." he tried to convince Kurt, sounding embarrassed.

"Different? Are you sure? I am tired of feeling insulted just because I try to be myself! Dad, stop harassing me so much ... I assure you, I'm fine with spending the afternoon reading in the shade of a tree. I could not ask for anything better. " Burt knew that his son lied shamelessly to stop him from worrying too much, but this only made him feel worse.

One of the biggest problems affecting poor Kurt was one Dave Karofsky, a boy who lived a few blocks from his home and attended the same high school. Karofsky was a classic bully; popular, and well regarded by all. He probably considered it a personal challenge to be able to win the heart of the young boy, just to make his life even more unbearable, so he tormented him constantly, despite Kurt's resistance.

When Karofsky, on the night of prom, he had the courage to show up in Kurt's house with a bouquet of flowers, a wry grin on his face, the Kurt poured out all the accumulated rage for some time against the alleged escort ... "What is your problem?" Kurt snapped "Why do you torment me? Do you not realize that you're not my type? I do not like sweaty, fat men that will be bald in 30 years. "

Dave was taken aback by this unexpected reaction and raising his fist instinctively he muttered between his teeth, "Do not provoke me Hummel ..."

"You want to hit me? Go ahead! Hit me!" Kurt shouted in one breath. "You cannot change me. Fists do not hide your ignorance! You're just a terrified child who does not know how special it is to be yourself!"

Karofsky made a slight forward movement, but suddenly drew back when he saw Burt, worried. He threw the flowers upon the ground, still panting at the door and walked away, shouting "Hummel, you'll pay!"

"Kurt ... that boy hasn't ever touched you, has he? Has he done something? How long has this been going on? Should I intervene?" Burt was visibly shaken, despite having witnessed only the last part of the conversation.

"Daddy ... it's OK ... no ... nothing happened ... it's just that ... Karofsky has been bothering me for months now ... he keeps asking me to go out or spend time with him ... but I know that his intentions are other ... he only wants to deceive and make me suffer ... but I really do not want anything to do with a cave man like him!" exclaimed Kurt, staring intently at his father's feet.

"Kurt ... Oh, I'm so proud of you!" Said Burt, and in an outburst of affection he embraced his son tightly, there on the doorstep.

It was a cold winter's day, and several inches of snow had completely covered the streets of Lima, making them impossible to pass. Kurt was busy donning a costly branded scarf, preparing to leave when his father ran up waving a letter.

"Kurt ... Kurt! Kurt, Kurt, oh God run here! I have great news!" Before Kurt could ask, he was enveloped in a huge, bone-crushing hug. "Kurt, great news!"

"Daddy ... no ... let me breathe," gasped the young man from between the arms of his father.

"Oh boy ... I'm sorry that I'm so overexcited," said the man, freeing the boy from his power.

"You ... you know the house Dalton? It's more or less half an hour's drive from here ... "

"Yes, yes, the sort of huge palace that belongs to the family, mmm what are their names?"

"The Andersons," his father helped him.

"Here's to you ... The Andersons have a beautiful garden in the summer ... every time I've been there before and I imagined them to lie down under a tree reading ... Yet it is strange ... I never saw an open window or a sign of life in that house ... "

"There are a number of strange rumors about it ..."

"But what do we have to do with that family?" Kurt asked curiously. He could not see a link between the Hummels and the Andersons ... they were so different.

"See I just got a letter, signed by B. Anderson who is the son ... I think ... it seems that at this moment he lives alone in the house and is waiting for us ... I'll read it so you are more clear ... I know I'm not so good with words ...

**Mr Hummel I have heard a lot about your skills. I have a job to offer you. Arrive in a week in my house (the address is on the back). You will need to stay away from home: be my guest for a few months. The work is quite long. Do not worry about the house; it is big and right now there's only me, the firstborn, and servitude. I do not accept waste. I expect you to be on time in exactly one week. B. A.**

"Tell me that you're not going to accept" Kurt asked, shocked.

"Certainly son! When such an occasion arises? "He answered back.

"But you hear the tone in which they asked you, or rather, demand you! This is just a spoiled kid ... send him to hell! There is no question of compromise Dad ... you already have a lot of work here ... "

"Son, do not worry ... I will miss you so much, but this could be a breakthrough for my career ..."

"But you do not even know what the job is." Kurt was visibly shaken and had clearly dug his heels in the ground.

"But he chose me! Among all those who there are, he needs me! You know what I will ask for, before anything else? I will ask permission to bring my son in his garden, to read, lying under a tree! "

Kurt raised his face towards his father, his lips pursed in a faint smile. His large blue eyes were full of tears, however.

"Oh, Kurt! I go there just because I know that my son will be able to get away for a few days, not home alone. You look so fragile, but you're really a rock! A true Hummel!"

Kurt did not answer, hugging his father back. This did not look good; he could feel it.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - The Beast

It all happened quickly. Too quickly. Kurt did not even have time to realize that she found herself in hospital. His father, a day of departure to the villa Dalton, had a mild heart attack. Fortunately it was already taken. The doctors were blamed on too much stress, lack of sleep and hectic that man was claiming to be a few days. Burt had to get under to complete all of its backlog in view of the long absence.  
>Kurt on this occasion he could not just remain calm and as soon as he was permitted to meet his father in his hospital room, screamed at him in tears.<br>"I told you so!" That damn house! The damn spoiled kid! You put pressure and anxiety ... all his fault! I felt it myself! Just decided it ... you're not! Even when you've returned! "  
>"Kurt ... son ..." Burt was trying to respond but the boy was beside himself.<br>"Daddy do not know what a fright you gave me! The Anderson Hummel will forget the first meeting them again! "  
>"Kurt ... sit down -" the father said in a faint voice. The boy did so was to open his mouth even when the father added, "- in silence."<br>"My son, listen to me." Burt began after a long moment of silence interspersed only by the heavy breathing of the young. "I know you're pretty upset. I understand that, and I also feel very responsible. Perhaps we have given too much in these last days ... But listen, without protest. The Anderson family is really important. I have a favor to ask. I can definitely give the pit so. Especially since the tone of the letter received. For this, I know you hate my request, but do it for your old house ... you should go personally to apologize and Dalton explain the situation. You are vague, do not just say that you actually know when you just can get myself together and I will personally live. "

Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth simultaneously. Then he grabbed his father's hand very hard and whispered, "You'll never set foot in that house. If you do I'll stop you. If it's the last thing I do. I assure you. But ... "said the boy looking away from his father's eyes" if you can be comfortable with the idea of directly apologize to that guy ... all right, I will. For you. Defy the snow and go in that stupid house to explain to that idiot spoiled because of him and his silly project, my father is in hospital. "  
>"Thanks Kurt," said Burt strong shaking the hand of his son who had begun to sob.<p>

Kurt woke up the next morning very early, he covered well in the outside was still snowing lightly and left in the car. Destination: house of Dalton.

The trip took longer than expected. The roads were all snow covered and the boy was forced to move at very moderate. Along the way he kept telling himself that he had mentally prepared the speech on the night. He would slammed the news to that idiot in the face without even setting foot in the house. Would tell him to forget his father and find someone else for his tricks, and then he would go away. Triumphant and very pleased.  
>When Kurt finally saw the house in the distance he lacked a little breath. It all white and snowy was even more beautiful. His mind immediately began to wonder: he pictured sitting by a fireplace reading a good book while sipping a cup of tea.<p>

He had to shake his head vigorously to wake from that dream with open eyes and repeat out loud: "Kurt remember why you're here."  
>He parked near the entrance gate and rang the bell after drawing a deep breath. After a few seconds the railing snapped automatically to allow the boy to enter. He crossed as fast as possible to the alley leading to the door, but was covered by nearly 20 inches of snow. It seemed that nobody had come out of the house since it had started to snow. Kurt arrived at the door shook his pants and his hair all full of snow. While he was doing this the door opened and a bunch of rowdy people welcomed him with open arms.<p>

"Ah, Mr. Hummel enter please, please! The've been waiting for you! "Said a boy dragging a very high strength at home and kicking the door with his foot. "He'll be happy to see you and ... wow!" Continued the boy, "but we were not told that Mr. Hummel was a handsome young man! How old are you? Not more than 17 ... "

"Indeed, so all you're really sexy snow ..." She added a Hispanic girl with long black hair, which was to be a waitress. "Already the owner he had dreamed of spending his time with an old, but here you are ... you could also be his type ..." continued the girl turning around poor Kurt sfilandogli coat.

"Miss Lopez stop it! Try not to scare our guests ahead of schedule ... "a voice snapped at the waitress who immediately had to say" Mothe of god... you can not even play in this place ... ".

"But that joke and joke ... how long since we happen to have a guest? We must be nice ... "kept approaching talk about to the newest member Kurt. He was a young boy with glasses and in a wheelchair.  
>"Mr. Hummel" began to speak, "We are soooo glad to have you with us ... I apologize in advance for my noisy colleagues ... especially for Mr. Hudson ... he can never hold back ... is a big kid ..."<p>

The tall boy who had dragged Kurt into the house forcefully was about to open his mouth and protest when it was immediately interrupted by a sharp gesture of the hand of the boy in a wheelchair. "Finn do not try to say that I'm wrong! Anyway. My dear Mr. Hummel Artie Abrams I'm one of the keepers of the house of Dalton, that girl over there is Miss Santana Lopez and if have understood my partner above is named Finn Hudoson. "

"we may call you Burt?" Intervened Hudoson closer to Kurt and throwing a strong pat on the back.  
>The guy almost fell to the ground. He was totally bewildered. Thank goodness he had vowed not to set foot in that house either. But now he was surrounded by a group of madmen who had mistaken him for his father.<br>"I ... um ..." stammered the boy.

"Hey but where is your suitcase?" Hudoson continued. "You left it in the car? I must go and get it Burt? "

Kurt finally managed to make a meaningful sentence and be assertive. Of course, it also helped the tone of voice he used to overpower particularly acute disturbance and those fools were doing. "Hey guys ... GUYS! Listen to me ... I'm not Mr. Burt Hummel ... in a sense they are, but I am his son Kurt not Burt ... I ... I came to talk about something important with the owner of this house. "

At these words they immediately fell silent. All stared at him without saying anything and Kurt looked around impatiently.  
>"... Mr. Burt Hummel then did not come ..." Artie finally whispered in a tone very upset.<br>"No," said Kurt dry.

"Pe-because" asked hesitantly.  
>"This does not interest you. I only ask you to call your boss and tell him I'm here. I would hurry. I want to go home before it start to snow again. "Santana, Artie and Finn looked quickly into his eyes and then start talking to Finn was:<br>"Come on ... take your jacket, though-you still have time to escape! Go home, take your father and change city, even state, so you're safer ... "and saying this the tall boy was pushing Kut toward the front door.

"Hey Hey Hey ... but are you crazy? I have to talk to Mr. Anderson ... I have a message from my father ... "Kurt shouted twisting his body.  
>"Shhh, do not shout so loud, or the boss will hear you ..." Artie snapped quietly looking around.<br>Too late.

A door opened behind them vigorously and spun around the group. Immediately the three attendants ran in silence with their heads low before the figure that was progressing slowly toward Kurt.

The boy saw immediately that it was to be Mr. Anderson. Yet he was not clear how he could inspire so much fear and reverence so small a figure. Kurt looked at him quickly. At a rough guess he must have been about his age. He noticed immediately that it was even lower than him. His body was handsome, certainly, but not as powerful as that of Karofsky for example.

Everything became clearer only when the boy came right in front of Kurt and raising his eyes stared at him. His eyes were yellowish and totally expressionless. The bushy eyebrows framing the eyes of the boy by giving him an air of grim, enhanced by stubble that covered three quarters of the face. Kurt, however, could not avoid to notice how beautiful the features of that guy, even though they were hardened by that expression sullen.

After a suspended moment of silence, the landlord finally began to speak. Kurt could not understand why he so much wanted to hear the voice of that guy.

"And so I felt good ... your father is not here." He said in a voice rough and scratchy. It was not a question but a statement. But Kurt felt compelled to respond, but no words came out of his mouth. He tried to make a mental and remember how to put the language to articulate some meaningful sentence, and yet nothing. He was too scared. Those eyes, those eyes so intense they had disrupted. He felt attracted, but at the same time scared. He wanted to run away, leave the house and leave forever; forget to immerse yourself in the morning, returning one of his books. But those eyes were there, and nailed in his estate. Kurt had to take a deep breath and think hard about his father before he could even remember his name. Because that boy was that strange effect? He turned to the servants and caught the eye of Artie. The keeper with a nod of the head showed him to say something. So Kurt tried again. He opened his mouth and being very careful not to dwell too much on the face of the guy who was right in front of him began to mumble something.

"Um ... Mr. Anderson ... I am ... Kurt Hummel on-the son of Burt. My father sent me here to give you some news ... it is very sad ... but ... but yesterday he had a stroke and is bedridden for some time ... he ... he apologizes for the inconvenience a lot ... "

But what was he doing? He was apologizing? But if it was the fault of this guy if his father was now in a hospital room and had almost risked his life! Where did all the resolve of the night before? Kurt could not quite figure out where those words were out.

Impassive. The landlord had remained impassive. Kurt could not read anything in the eyes of that boy. Until he saw him tighten his lips and fingers schiocchiare. Finn came up from behind and grabbed Kurt. The boy was dumbfounded. He did not understand what was happening but was caught by surprise. He began to thrash kicking and screaming. The landlord looked at him to Finn and his voice flat Finn ordered: "Take him upstairs, and sedalo if necessary." Then he turned back to Kurt and he chained his eyes on the boy. After a few seconds, uttered these words: "I seemed to have been clear enough. I had made arrangements with your father, I had warned. If he can not be there, you'll be. Nobody disobeys Anderson. No one. "


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 - The Castle

Kurt woke up with a big headache. He looked around trying to figure out where he was. This was not his room. Did not recognize his own. He got up slowly, holding his head. Everything was spinning.

Slowly the memories surfaced in his mind. His father. The conversation with Mr. Anderson. His attempt to escape the grip of Finn and finally the needle that penetrated into his arm. And then only darkness. No, he remembered also those golden yellow eyes staring at him intently. Kurt tried to lift off the bed but a hand grabbed him gently by the shoulder.

"Did you wake up dear." The speaker was a blonde girl with short hair and saucy. It was very beautiful even in her maid outfit and white violets, even coordinated with a funny hat. "I'm Quinn Fabray, one of the maids of the house of Dalton. It's best if we agree for the period that you'll stay here ... it's bad to have no friends, especially if you are in the last place you want to be ... "

"what? But I have absolutely no intention of staying here a second longer! My father will be worried! What time is it? "Kurt said that as he hastened to slip out of bed and approached the door to exit. But he found it locked. The boy turned with eyes wide open to Quinn, who chewed her lips disconsolate "I'm sorry, but the boss has ordered not to let you out ... we managed to convince him to give you this guest room ... you look so delicate ..." was all she the waitress managed to stammer.

"There is no" Kurt was giving off a madman, "I must go ... My father does not know where they are! he will be very worried! And the anxiety will only worsen his health condition ... how can afford that cocky kid to keep me locked in this room? I will sue you! As soon as I leave here I denounce it. "Saying this, the boy continued to walk up and down the room by placing everything upside down.

Quinn was scared flattened against a wall waiting for him to calm down. In fact after a few minutes Kurt slumped to the floor curled up sobbing loudly. The waitress came up slowly and put her hand on his shoulder.

"It's not so bad here ... you know we are not too bad ... of course the boss is a bitch, but if you're not careful you may even see him for weeks. The villa is so great ... I know you want to be at home, but now it is not possible. Things did not go as he wanted the master, and this made him very angry. But you'll see that soon will become calm and things will recover. You must not feel alone. There we are here "

Kurt grabbed the shoulder of the sobbing maid in tears and said "There is the loneliness that I'm afraid. I do not ... I never had friends ... I ... I just wanna go home to my father ... "  
>Quinn stroked his hair and rocked him for a few minutes whispering a sweet song in the ears. It did not take the boy lon to fell asleep in the arms of the girl.<p>

This awakening was perhaps worse than the previous: Kurt remembered exactly where he stood. This was not his house. There was not his father. There was only a cold and huge house, with a spoiled and arrogant kid who kept him locked in that room. Yet this boy had something that attracted a lot of Kurt. If he was not too worried about his status as prisoner or his father would have really wanted to know him better. It was the first time he happened to want to interact with another human being. Mr. Anderson was shrouded in mystery almost since the best characters in his novels.

Kurt looked around and immediately ran into the clear eyes of the waitress, who smiled sweetly. "Hello Kurt."  
>"Hi Quinn," said Kurt purshing his lips in what might seem like a smile. He was not yet ready to let go in that situation, even if the girl was really nice to him. "What day is it?" Asked the boy who had completely lost track of time.<p>

"Kurt, ithas been two days since you got here ..."  
>Kurt opened his big blue eyes and was about to speak but she beat him on time "do not worry Kurt, we called him, unbeknownst to the owner, the hospital where your father to tell him that you'll be here for a while '. We told him not to worry you're fine. he has only recommended that you eat healthy. It seems a very nice man ... "<p>

Kurt sighed and slumped in the quilt. He glanced over the curtains of the large window and saw that it was still snowing.  
>He turned on the side facing Quinn and whispered: "So I am a prisoner here until ..."<br>"I would not use that word. However I would take as long as the owner ... "  
>"But here he decides everything? It's a kid like us ... why does he control that? "Kurt asked disgusted<br>"Because we can not do otherwise, Kurt. We work for him ... Oh Finn offers his apologies ... he did not want to hurt you, but you will dimenavi so much that he was forced to sedarti ... "

Kurt gave a slight nod and crouched even more under the quilt..  
>Quinn began humming a song to fix dusting the room when suddenly the belly of Kurt growled loudly. The waitress gave a slight laugh that much embarrassed the poor Kurt.<p>

"Kurt does not blush so! You have your reasons to be hungry ... you have not eaten for two days ... I'm going to get you something ... wait here. "  
>Quinn disappeared from the door by snapping the lock again.<p>

Kurt was trapped. Yet he felt secure in that room. If only it were not for the disturbing presence of those golden eyes that was constantly on him, could also be considered quiet. But to know to be under the same roof with that boy made him sick.

Quinn returned after a few minutes, but no longer alone. This time she was followed by all the strange little group that he had met on his arrival. There were also some new faces that he had not yet seen. A little girl jumping up and brunette that to Quinn, a girl dressed in light green color and an Asian girl with long black hair .  
>At the head of the group were of course Finn and Artie, along with Santana wearing a short skirt dramatically. Definitely not recommended for most clothing to clean.<p>

"Hello Kurt" she mocked the maid and Kurt could not help but smile and a nod.  
>"Kurt nice to see you ... Quinn has prevented us to come in here until you had woken up so much ... I want to apologize for last night ..." Finn began to speak quickly .<p>

"It is quiet now ... everything is fine"  
>"Aaaah! Hello Kurt! I am ... I am a trainee waitress Rachel Berry and I are in the custody of Miss Fabray ... I'm so glad to meet you ... taste the food that we brought you ... I've also helped to prepare it ... let me know what you think ... "<p>

The speaker was the girl brunette with bangs. She too was wearing that silly hat purple. He watched with his big brown eyes and Kurt tasted a piece of cake she had prepared personally and only when the boy gave her a smug smile she felt calmer. Bouncing came up to Quinn stroked her hair gently.

The entire group sat in the room to chat while they waited for Kurt to finish eating. Then it was the black girl to speak.  
>"Street kids, go back to your work, Kurt and I have some work to do ... really can not stay forever so no clothes? Out ... Out ... ALL OUT! "and saying this these words she drove all from the room. Kurt could only see Rachel happy jumping around Quinn, and Finn arguing with Artie to decide the time that would take Kurt to do a nice tour of the castle.<p>

"Ah, finally kurt just me and you," she said smiling. "I am Mercedes Jones, and I am the master stylist are here to help you change you totally ... those clothes are all dirty ... come with me ... I have some clothes that will surely go well. I am the master but never uses them should andarti ... well ... maybe we should do some tweaking to the leg of the pants ... I seem very highest of Mr. Anderson ... "saying that Mercedes was already immersed in the closet and was throwing him Full Kurt embarrassed that he could only stammer, "But the boss is right?".

Master. What a stupid word for that idiot. But then did not even know what his name that boy.  
>"Come on ... Kurt the eye does not see, not hurt you if they ... do not even notice. But are you still here? Row in the shower to wash. "<br>Kurt obeyed. He needed a shower and regenerative.

Mercedes found just finished sitting on the couch with a needle and thread to stretch the edge of some pants.  
>"Oh there you are dear ... I have placed here a few complete ... tell me which one you prefer ... I think this color goes perfectly with your eyes ... try it. "<br>And without even time to give Kurt a counter, threw him in his hands a pair of jeans and a light striped shirt red white and blue. Kurt quickly slid her clothes. Actually stood perfectly.

Mercedes happily clapped and others settled in the closet full of Kurt "Then you'll bring others ... however these should suffice for a few days!"  
>Now wait here I'm going to call Mr. Hudson and Mr. Abrams ... they were so impatient, especially Finn, to make you walk around the house ... Kurt ... see you're from God. "The stylist went out quickly from the room key to closing it, leaving the boy alone to contemplate in the mirror.<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - The Rose

Within a few minutes Artie and Finn were already in the room and they were dragged out.  
>Kurt was reluctant to take a tour of the house. He was afraid to meet the master and he had no idea how to deal with, once again, inquisitive eyes. But the two guards assured him that his master was in the studio, and would not be released until the evening.<p>

Kurt let it drag on a long tour of the villa. The house was very old but well maintained. The easement did a very good job to keep it clean. On the walls hung pictures of the Anderson family, but there was not one that showed the young master.  
>Artie went up to the second floor and Finn felt compelled to tell Kurt to never go for any reason in the room that was right down the hall. That is the room of the master.<p>

Forget it. Kurt was too curious, he wanted know more definitely that strange boy from a troubled part of it but at the same time appealed to him tremendously. So without too much effort was able to sow his two guides who were intent on fighting to decide whether to Kurt first to visit the kitchen or attic.

Kurt slipped slowly down the hall and sneaked into the room.  
>The room was dark, the only light came in through the window at the bottom, but was partially covered by an old curtain. Kurt knew almost immediately that that room was not allowed entry to anyone, even the servants. All personal items of Mr. Anderson were scattered in a haphazard fashion: clothes, books, and other undefined objects that Kurt could not be distinguished in the gloom. His attention was caught almost immediately by a series of paintings stacked against a wall. The boy walked slowly, trying to work their way through the junk that covered the room. He took one and tried to bring into the light. The picture contained a very recent picture of a wealthy family. Father, mother and son about five years. Kurt could not even recognize that child in the curly-haired boy who practically held him captive in the mansion. It was so different. He seemed carefree, happy. His face was crossed by a huge smile and his eyes were bright. That look so golden that had scared the day before, in this picture did was soften the nose of the child.<p>

Kurt laid the pictures back where he found it and continued to look around. His attention was caught by this time something different. Below the center window was a dusty old guitar.

The boy was coming to observe it better when his feet trampled sheets. Kurt leaned over, took them and put them under the soft light coming through the window. They were hand-written scores. The boy held his breath for a few seconds while he ran those papers.

How could it be even remotely conceivable that a grumpy guy like Anderson was able to write songs? And above all so beautiful and moving. Kurt paused longer than necessary on one of those texts. It was crumpled and had a lot of erasures and corrections. Before you even make it to the end of the text Kurt was crying bitterly. That song seemed written especially for him. No word was never able to hit him so deeply. Within a few minutes he was hit by that great sense of loneliness that for years had tried to suppress and hide refuge in his books. The strange thing was that right there, at that time, in tears and within the walls of that house, it felt good, free to be themselves without being judged by anyone. He did not feel at all alone, and all thanks to the simple words written on paper yellowed and crumpled. "Not Alone" was the title of the song that went like this:

_I've been alone_  
><em>Surrounded by darkness<br>I've seen how heartless  
>The world can be<em>

_I've seen you crying  
>You felt like it's hopeless<br>I'll always do my best  
>To make you see<em>

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_Now I know it ain't easy  
>But it ain't hard trying<br>Every time I see you smiling  
>And I feel you so close to me<br>And you tell me_

_Baby, you're not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

_I still have trouble  
>I trip and stumble<br>Trying to make sense of things sometimes  
>I look for reasons<br>But I don't need 'em  
>All I need is to look in your eyes<br>And I realize_

_Baby I'm not alone  
>Cause you're here with me<br>And nothing's ever gonna take us down  
>Cause nothing can keep me from lovin' you<br>And you know it's true  
>It don't matter what'll come to be<br>Our love is all we need to make it through, ooh_

_Cause you're here with me  
>And nothing's ever gonna bring us down<br>Cause nothing, nothing, nothing can keep me from lovin' you  
>And you know it's true<br>It don't matter what'll come to be  
>You know our love is all we need<br>Our love is all we need to make it through_

Kurt was still sobbing when the worst happened. The door swung open with force. The boy looked terrified before his eyes stood out the landlord.

Kurt had no direct contact with him from day one that he had entered the mansion, but the memory was still vivid in his mind. Yet the shock was incredible: those eyes were, if anything, even more vicious the first time. On the other hand, Kurt was rummaging through his things, he was the one place where he would never have been, and probably was reading a page that contained the hidden secrets of the boy.

A thousand conflicting feelings afflicting the poor Kurt. He felt guilty, scared but at the same time more attracted by the individual convoluted that he had managed, with a text to penetrate so deeply into his soul.

The boy came up with a quick pace toward Kurt and snatching the paper from his hands firmly. He gave him a quick look and then grabbed Kurt's arm. Staring intently with his eyes streaked with yellow hissed angrily.

"What are you doing in my room"  
>Kurt tried to stammer something, but was immediately thrown back against the bed. How could so small a boy possessed all the strength?<br>"Why are you here? Who gave you permission to enter my room! "Exploded with the master Rabbi" You have the whole house for you and come right here? And read also my private matters? HOW YOU PEREMETTI? "  
>Kurt was terrified. Visibly trembled and tears coursing down his cheeks resumed.<br>Of all the things he could say and above all not to say, Kurt spoke the only words I felt at that moment  
>"it is beautiful" totally shocked at his leaving party.<br>"What you-the text you wrote is beautiful ... it is ... as if ... as if I had read into it ... I do not ca-"  
>"YOU SHUT UP! GO! "Anderson shouted, snatching all the football scores and pulling a guitar that was behind him" DO NOT WANT NO MORE '... SEEING YOU EXIT FROM THIS VILLA ... go back FROM YOU STUPID FATHER AND CONTINUE TO LIVE YOUR LIFE BEAUTIFUL AND CAREFREE ... . disappeared from my sight. "<br>These words Kurt invested like an avalanche. How could he even dare to speak thus of his father and his condition of life without cause? He gathered all his courage in standing up and walking snapped against the lunatic who was facing:

"How dare you talk like that about myself and my family? You think my life is pleasant and carefree? Well you're wrong my life is shit! A complete hell! And that text you just ripped ... here is what exactly expressed everything I felt and how I wanted to hear. I can not even capacitarmi that the same person who is here, before my eyes and that is insulting to me for free and managed to write something so genuine and touching ... why! ... Because I say you're afraid to show who you are? Why are you hiding behind this mask of anger and indifference? Why do you act like a jerk Emeritus with everyone and everything? What happened to you? Where finished that guy who wrote that text? Because honestly I see before me only a great fool who will never achieve anything in this world than hate you! "

Kurt was panting. He regurgitated the river of words upon his questioner without taking hardly breath. The tears continued to bathe his face but somehow felt compelled to set the other right in the eye.  
>After a moment of wonder the guy shooting safety and Kurt again ordered to leave his house. "I SAID GO! YOUR BUSINESS IS NOT ... QUIT IMMEDIATELY FROM THIS HOUSE! "<br>Kurt this time did not need to repeat more. He immediately turned and ran down the stairs, he avoided Finn Artie and many other servants, evidently having heard all the noise had come to see what was happening, ran to the entrance and went disappearing swallowed by the storm.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Gaston

"Stop staring at me like that!" The host snapped angrily against the stunned group of spectators that had arisen in the hallway. Even if they had not watched the whole conversation what little they had heard was enough to understand the gravity of the situation that had arisen. Mr. Anderson was about to turn around and return to his room when Quinn took all his courage and went to his superior gripping it firmly by the arm.  
>"Miss Fabray how dare you?"<p>

"Hear her! I honestly do not know how, but apparently has no problem getting to sleep every night knowing that he behaved like a jerk or emeritus huge jerk, but not so easy to sleep knowing you are a murderess! "Quinn shouted these words directly in the face of her master, staring straight at her. Those were years that no one is allowed to contact Mr. Anderson as well (apart from a few minutes before Kurt).  
>Rachel Finn Artie Santana and Mercedes were left open-mouthed. They did not expect such a reaction, especially by Quinn, that without waiting for a reply back with a withering look before leaving his master pushing out all the rest of his household.<p>

Kurt was driving for more than a quarter of an hour along the snowy roads, but honestly did not know exactly where he was. The snow fell continuously for days and travel by car was very dangerous, even with his SUV. He had found his car just outside the gate of the Villa of Dalton with the keys resting on the seat. Without thinking twice he had begun to make his way into the white expanse determined to return home to his father, and forget those days of hell.  
>For the boy, however, was impossible to tell if he was on the road leading to Lima. That is when he saw a bunch of cars parked on the side of the road came and went from cursing himself for not having SUV grabbed a jacket before making his dramatic exit (still wearing the jeans and shirt that Mercedes had chosen for him) and noticed towards the machines. He did not even have time to knock on the window of one of those leaving the door opened down a tall and robust. Kurt took him less than a second to realize that among all the machines that could be found (not at that time there were many in the street) had chosen to Karofsky.<p>

"Shit" was the first thought that came to mind.  
>"Hey guys ... look who's back," he thundered Dave calling to report all the others.<br>Perfect, were 8 to 1. Kurt was a goner. Karofsky would never let slip the occasion: finally had the chance to get in front of all his friends humiliation received at the ball.

Kurt tried to back away, to move closer to his SUV but a snap of the fingers of Dave felt grab by the shoulders.  
>Screaming and kicking was useless, Kurt knew, they were alone on that road. So he decided to close his eyes. The only thing I could hope for was that Karofsky and the other end had mercy on him, and that not conciassero too ill to give him the chance to go home.<p>

Immediately received a knee in the belly that made him gasp, but he gritted his teeth, trying not to scream. He would not give them that satisfaction.  
>"Slacciagli jeans and voltalo Azimio" thundered Karofsky after having always dealt another kick in the stomach. Kurt stared at these words shocked. No, it could be true!<p>

"No Dave, please do not do it ... you-please," began to beg him Kurt.  
>"Where has all the firmness of that evening? Anyway, I thought you liked that sort of thing ... "As he said these words Karofsky was pulling the leather belt from Jeans. Instead of throwing to the ground snapped his hands and said "Mmmm maybe that we could come in handy ... how about it Hummel?" And in the meantime had gone to the buttons of his jeans. Kurt was wiggling with all its forces from the wall Azimio, he managed to plant a kick between the legs that allowed him to leave. But not for long, given that two other boys were on him immediately.<p>

Just when Kurt could not see any way out of the fog he heard behind him. He did not know what was happening, but it was noticed that the two boys who had grabbed you were distracted. Exploited the moment to slip away again and try to save themselves. This time it was Karofsky who follows him when he fell down after something hit him on the head. A stone, thought Kurt.

That's right. The lights that had allowed Kurt to get rid of the car were those of Mr. Anderson. The golden-eyed boy was right there in front of him holding stones. Karofsky was raising when Kurt Anderson heard shouting "Hurry up! Run into my car and lock yourself in! Here I am! "  
>The boy was too scared, but he would not leave her alone to face 8 savior big boys twice his size. He nodded his head in denial, but was immediately struck by his eyes so he decided to follow the advice and entering into the machine.<p>

Observing the scene from the windows was awful. Anderson was very fast and assestava shots left and right. But the others were too many and too big. Karofsky threw a straight punch on the nose and Kurt could only see the snow with red paint. Then came the Azimio that always dealt a further blow on the face. This time Anderson visibly staggered. Kurt had his hand on the door handle. Could be fast enough to run to catch it and bring it back in the car. He could do it. If she felt it.

When they heard the distant sound of a siren.  
>Karofsky and the others looked around cursing and immediately turned his heels toward their cars running scared. Within a few seconds had disappeared, swallowed by the snow.<p>

Kurt began breathing again. He was not sure how long he held his breath. He tried to go down but the other was faster and cleansed by the blood got in his car. Without saying a word, he quickly started the engine and reverse gear. Kurt was banned, but still managed to stammer something.  
>"But ... but my car? Mica did not want to leave here? "<p>

"I will send someone to pick it up." Said the driver dry.  
>"And the police? Do not expect it? We expose those crazy! "Insisted the boy<br>"That is the siren of an ambulance, the idiots do not even notice it ... and still it is not even coming this way ..."  
>"Then at least let me drive! You're bleeding! "Kurt tried to argue again.<br>"But you and you took two kicks in the stomach that anyone would be lying, you're so scared and shaky hands well soaked." And saying this increased by directing the hot air all the way Kurt slumped disconsolately on the seat, thinking Anderson added that everything was a good observer.  
>He turned to the side and watching him intently with his blue eyes he asked softly, "Are you okay?".<p>

The driver still staring at the way he just nodded.  
>Kurt felt his eyelids heavy, probably because of the hot air that was in that car. But did not want to fall asleep. He had so many questions to ask about that strange guy. Perhaps he should begin to thank him.<br>"Thank you" he whispered as his eyes were almost virtually closed.  
>"Sure, Mercedes could also give you my jacket over a shirt with that ... you'll be freezing to death ..." and saying that still got the hot air.<br>Kurt did not hear that last sentence, because by then he was already asleep and did not see even the sweet smile that lit up his face for a moment the driver.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 - Books

When Kurt woke Finn was taking him to his room. The boy took a moment to realize where he was soon recognized but the tapestries luxurious villa of Dalton, everything that had happened came back to him.  
>"No, let me go Finn! Where is he? "Asked worried" he was hurt, I need to help him ... "<br>"Phew, Kurt sure you're boring ... I had one task, to bring you in the room while you were sleeping and you woke up ... still the boss is in the living room, Santana is treating him with Quinn ... I think there is also Rachel, but I think that there is only making this noise ... "  
>Kurt did not need repeated twice, and ran down the stairs. He opened the door of the room and found the girls intent on trying to medicate their master sat on the couch sulking.<p>

"Oh dear Kurt, you're awake ..." Quinn smiled.  
>"Kurt! Kurt! How are you? "Rachel began to trill running up to him" what happened? the owner does not want to say anything! But you're hurt? How are you? Who did it? Someone has died? "<p>

"Please, we suppress this dwarf?" Santana snapped, looking up to heaven.  
>Quinn smiled and took her hand leading her out of Rachel. He gestured to Santana that followed, not before you have placed in the hands of Kurt gauze and disinfectant.<br>"Maybe with you standing still. In three we could not medicarlo intractable because it is! "She said, and then the three girls left the room.

Kurt slowly approached the boy who was on the sofa and had his back. He sat down opposite him, and the wounded man was inevitably forced to look away from the fireplace to direct at Kurt, who had just placed in his visual field. His eyes were still cold, glacial, but Kurt did not scare this time. Keeping his gaze chained approached saying quietly, "now stands still ... it will burn a little ..." and saying it put the gauze with the disinfectant to the lip of the boy who immediately began to writhe in pain grudgingly.

"I told you to sit still!" Snapped Kurt  
>"But it hurts!" Roared the other<br>"If the same firm would not hurt!"  
>"If you had not fled would never happen!"<br>"If I had not scared, I would not have escaped," said Kurt visibly impressed by the last words "and then no one has asked to come looking for me!"  
>There was a long moment of silence interspersed only by the groans of the wounded to every touch of Kurt.<br>"That's it, now you should feel better ..." said the boy, after having cleaned up his face.  
>"... Why did you suddenly started to give me of his?" Asked the landlord looking away from the blue eyes of Kurt.<br>"Why do not even know your name ..." the boy said in a whisper.  
>"Blaine," said the other, turning his face and pretending to be interested in a painting on the wall. "My name is Blaine Anderson"<br>Kurt bit his lips and smiled slightly.  
>He felt that following the events of that day things would change.<p>

The next morning Kurt felt better. Sure he still hurt in the groin, but it was almost certain that he felt that knot in the stomach was only partly due to the blows received the previous evening by Karofsky & co. After a shower regenerative took the clothes that Mercedes had put on the table and realized that this time along with a nice pair of blue trousers and a white shirt, there was also a dark gray jacket and a scarf of a different shade of gray. Kurt, however, do not put them in that house was too hot to put a jacket so heavy, she thought.

He got in the room anxious, but not clearly knew why. He looked around with a big smile that faded as soon as he saw Santana with a tray full of food.  
>"Ah, you're awake! I was coming up to bring you breakfast ... but what is that face? I guess you were not expecting? Mr. Anderson came out and did not return till evening, I'm sorry. But this means that you are free to enter his room and smell all his things if you like ... "she teased him by placing the tray on the table and left the room.<br>Kurt did not do too much notice of what had just been said. He thought just had to invent a way to spend the day. In that house there was even a book.  
>"I will ask Quinn if she has something to read," he said to himself, putting on a croissant in his mouth.<p>

Instead the day went differently.  
>Without quite knowing how, Kurt found himself that afternoon in the garden to make a snowman with Rachel. He had never played in the snow, even as a child (not so much fun to throw snowballs alone) this was really exciting, almost as much as Rachel and a couple of hours he forgot everything that had happened in those days. He also forgot of Blaine. It was not a good idea.<p>

Rachel began to roll on the ground making the angel with the body, and when Kurt refused to do the same, she began to hit him with big balls of snow. The boy was forced to do the same. The two began a grueling fight that to the last round, all under the watchful eye of Quinn, who meanwhile was arranging some chairs on the terrace.  
>Rachel hid behind a tree with her hands and meanwhile prepared a big ball, that would be the final blow, that of victory. Meanwhile Kurt was doing the same but the other side of the garden. Rachel heard footsteps approaching, slipped out of her hiding place and struck the blow right in the face of her companion.<br>Too bad that Kurt was standing directly behind her. Whoe she struck was Blaine.  
>"Mr. Anderson! ... I ... I ... of-dispia ..." Rachel did not even have time to finish the sentence that Quinn had already grabbed her by the arm and dragged behind her. He also made a nod to Kurt, to show him to follow it without any fuss, but he pretended not to understand. He walked resolutely to Blaine and the snow from his coat scrollandogli smiled.<br>"They told me you would not be back until evening ..." he whispered.  
>"Change of plans." He said between his teeth and his host turned back into the house.<br>Kurt watched him disappear, wondering how long he was there to observe them.

That evening Mr. Anderson without giving too much explanation did not come to dinner. In truth, Kurt did not see him for a whole week.

The days went slow. Kurt needed a book, he knew. It was too long since he had read, but when he asked, Quinn she that Artie had made vague. It was absurd that in this house so huge there wasn't even a book. Kurt was almost tempted to return to the room-of-forbidden-master to find something to read. At worst he would reread his songs. But then the memories of that evening surfaced too vivid to the mind, and decided against it. He, however, his impatience to know everyone in that house.

But once again was the host to save it.

Kurt was One afternoon wandering around the living room trying desperately to do something. Rachel was busy learning how to make a creme brule with Quinn, Santana was tidying up the rooms, Mercedes was in the laundry, Finn was lounging somewhere and Artie and Tina not seen all day. To say nothing of Blaine, who by now had become the spirit of the villa Dalton.

When he was about to lay on the couch in despair he heard a voice call. He turned immediately and his face lit up. Then he tried to compose himself, remembering the outcome of their last meeting in the snow and very short.  
>But Kurt did not make it right to keep his mouth shut. Two weeks in that house in the company of Rachel and all other rowdy boys had made the most outspoken and enterprising.<p>

"Are you by chance went to the plastic surgeon? I remember clearly that you had a large nose, much like a potato after the coup Karofsky! "Here had done it again. He had angered. Blaine's lips closed tightly and Kurt saw him clearly take a deep breath before you start talking.  
>"I hear you're unhappy here ..."<br>"I would not say unhappy ... impatient and bored are the right words ..." The boy ran.  
>"Why?" He asked after a moment of silence Blaine slightly tilting the face.<br>Kurt snorted loudly and emptied the bag "because in this giant house there is nothing to read!"  
>Blaine put his hand in his pocket. The very curious gesture Kurt leaned forward. The landlord took just a piece of cloth and came up with bold steps to his interlocutor.<p>

Kurt was visibly frightened. So Blaine tried to calm him a little, to no avail. "Close your eyes, thank you."  
>Because everything that came from the mouth of the boy always seemed an order? Kurt could not help but follow the "advice" that had just been given. Then he felt the warm hands of Blaine which guided him on his slowly from somewhere, without saying a word.<br>"Blaine ... do-where are you taking me?"  
>zero replies<p>

"I'm worried ... I'm sorry for the history of the plastic surgeon, and also for the snowball ... Rachel and I were just playing ..."  
>It was a shame that Kurt had his eyes closed at that time and could not see the sweet smile that ran Blaine's face or his eyes had assumed a new and warm golden hue.<p>

Suddenly they stopped. Blaine opened a door, Kurt knew the sound he heard, and then pushed him inside. Slowly removed his blindfold. Kurt was about to protest "Where did ... WOW!" The boy was left breathless. He looked around with his mouth open.

Now I was convinced. Blaine had suffocated on the way and now he was in heaven. Because that place could not be true.  
>A room packed with books in every corner where his eyes could reach the boy saw volumes ready to be read.<br>"... This is GREAT! is better than a library ... is greater than a library ... but hey I can read them? Or even a room that is prohibited, like yours and you brought me here just to make me see what I can not touch? It's got to be so if no because all I have kept hidden? "  
>Blaine watching Kurt with his arms folded across his chest. He was amused, but tried not too obvious.<br>"I had explicitly asked not to talk to you about this room, because I wanted to take you..." replied the boy.

Kurt spun around. He was not exactly sure he understand what he had just said the other. DEAR seemed a sentence. Impossible.  
>However, to be sure not to blunder diverted the conversation about books. "So I can read them for real ... you advise me some books to read ... did you see them, right?"<br>"Yes of course ... along those walls are my favorite ... "said Blaine doing a great sign with his hand. Kurt was even more stunned. The landlord had just pointed across the room.

Blaine Anderson had just brought in his personal library.  
>Kurt was speechless.<br>Why is that boy so detached and absent, all of a sudden was showing him such an important part of his being and personal?  
>He could not understand it.<p> 


End file.
